Esprit, estu là ?
by stah
Summary: Les kappa tau appellent les esprits, Rusty a autre chose à faire mais c'est sans compter la rancune des esprits...


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la septième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème **"esprit"**. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

"Esprit, es-tu là ? Si tu m'entends, fais un signe...

Cappie, les yeux fermés, faisait vibrer sa voix dans le silence nocturne du jardin des Kappa Tau. Comme chaque année, ils appelaient les esprits des anciens de la fraternité, afin de recevoir leurs bons conseils en matière de fête. C'était une tradition.

Mais Rusty n'aimait pas beaucoup cette activité, son esprit cartésien s'échauffant à ce petit jeu.

- C'est ridicule, finit-il par dire à son camarade de gauche.

Il eut droit à des soupirs de réprimande et des "chut" en guise de réponse. Consterné, il inspira profondément, et ferma les yeux.

- Esprits des anciens Kappa Tau, m'entendez-vous ? Signalez votre présence...

La voix rauque et forcée de Cappie s'évanouissait de nouveau dans le silence quand une fenêtre claqua. Rusty devina qu'il fallait s'attendre à...

- Merci messieurs du temps glorieux des Kappa Tau. Maintenant que vous êtes là, nous aimerions recevoir vos précieux conseils...

- Ca suffit, je m'en vais, j'ai un devoir demain... interrompit Rusty en se levant.

- Rusty assis ! s'écria Cappie.

L'interpelé obéit, surpris par le ton ferme de son camarade.

- Merci. Ô mes chers frères, pardonnez cet ingrat bizut, ne le tuez pas dans d'atroces souffrances.

Rusty déglutit tandis que Cappie poursuivait, impassible.

- Venons-en au fait. Nous faisons face à un problème terrible, notre survie dépend entièrement de sa résolution... Nous sommes à court de bière et d'argent, or, demain, une fête est prévue. J'ajoute que sans bière, le brouteur peut devenir violent. Que nous conseillez-vous ?

Une brise souffla sur les visages et la main que tenait Rusty se resserra autour de ses phalanges. Il soupira intérieurement et patienta, tout de même curieux de connaître la suite des événements.

Alors, une voix électronique, manifestement modifiée à l'aide d'un logiciel, s'éleva dans les airs.

- _Volez_...

Rusty ricana et Capie interrogea, toujours très sérieux :

- Voler ? Mais c'est un crime...

- _Volez la bière des Omega Chi..._

- Dans ce cas, puisque vous insistez... Merci à vous, ancêtres Kappa Tau, dignes de notre adoration... N'est-ce pas Rusty ?

- Oui, oui, dignes de notre adoration... répéta-t-il conscienceusement.

- Parfait. Merci à vous et à l'année prochaine, amis. Nous pouvons rompre le cercle.

Ils se séparèrent et se levèrent, bavardant sur leur projet de vol. Rusty quant à lui, s'excusa et s'éloigna, prêt à passer quelques heures sur son devoir. Il aimait sa fraternité, mais parfois, ils exagéraient un peu quand même... Enfin, cela faisait tout leur charme aussi.

- Rusty ! Rusty ! s'exclama Cappie à l'entrée de leur pavillon.

- Quoi ?

- Fais attention ce soir, je te préviens, les esprits sont très rancuniers...

- Merci, je mettrai du sel devant ma porte... répliqua-t-il avec un sourire."

Il rentra chez lui, retrouva Dale en plein travail et l'imita, après avoir subi quelques sentences morales sur la corruption spirituelle qui règnait dans les fraternités. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire, songea Rusty en ouvrant son classeur.

Quelques temps plus tard, il dormait sur son lit, le stylo coulant sur ses draps, et la bave effaçant les dernières lignes de son devoir. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures avant ses cours, et il espérait bien dormir au moins plus de deux heures mais c'était sans compter la rancune des esprits.

En effet, à peine fut-il endormi qu'une voix grésillante le tira de son sommeil.

- Rusty... Rusty... Rusty...

Il ne se serait pas réveillé si Dale ne s'était pas mis à hurler dans la chambre que le Diable l'avait enfin retrouvé.

- Vade Retro ! cria-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre."

Rusty se leva alors, grognant et maudissant ses frères, avant de pousser Dale pour passer la tête à la fenêtre aussi. Il vit le Brouteur, avec un micro et un ordinateur portable, devant les buissons, et s'apprêta à lui dire de partir quand il reçut... une substance visqueuse sur la tête.

Il poussa un cri de susprise et rouvrit les yeux, passa la main dans ses cheveux et vit qu'elle était verte et visqueuse. De la gelée... Il leva la tête en gémissant de dégoût mais ne vit personne, alors, baissant de nouveau les yeux vers la pelouse, il vit une silhouette enveloppée d'un drap blanc déguerpir avec le Brouteur.

Enervé, impuissant et recouvert de gelée à la menthe, il ferma la fenêtre d'un coup sec et interdit à Dale de dire quoi que ce soit. Enfin, trop épuisé pour se laver, il s'allongea directement, sans se rendre compte que la gelée coulait sur son devoir et ruinait définitivement son travail.

Depuis ce jour, Rusty respecta à la lettre toute réunion d'appel aux esprits des Kappa Tau.

* * *

O mon dieu, pourquoi ai-je écrit cela ? En tout cas, première fois sur Greek...


End file.
